The Future is (Not) Set in Stone
by SuperNormalParanatural
Summary: Tom. The name was plain, ordinary. It didn't suit him at all. But he would break from the simplicity of it and show them all what he was really capable of. He would be a legend. All he had to do was keep himself from going crazy. This challenge was from wynnebat. Rated T, hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, this isn't my first fanfic, but I'm a little rusty. This story was a challenge from wynebat, so I hope you guys are satisfied with it. I'll correct mistakes the best I can and just have fun with it. Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise**

"Regular talking"

 _'Thinking'_ **/** _'Talking through telepathy'_

 _"Parceltongue"_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Beware, The Smiles of Painted Gold**

Tom allows himself to relax, just a bit, after he sits in the train cart he had procured since the end of his first year. No one, aside from those few he had specifically given permission to, would disturb him unless they wished to face the merciless consequences. His inner circle had not sat yet, nor would they until the last half hour before they reached the station. Until then, he would be left in peace. The Slytherin prodigy sat in silence, reading his worn copy of _Ancient Runes and Origins_. His peace, however, did not last long. Tom becomes deadly still as the door slides open. Glaring forest green eyes meet open, bright indigo that couldn't decide if they were blue of violet.

It was a girl, about his age, that he had never seen before. Tom would have recognized her, as he had made it a point to know who was of importance, but he simply could not tell who she was. She wore a pale blue, flowing sundress, a pair of cared for sandals, and her long, wavy hair the color of a rich wine trailed nearly to her waist. Her lightly tanned skin suggested that she was used to going outdoors. Only a single large trunk sat behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt." Her voice was light, but soothing with her foreign accent. "Is it alright if I sit here? Everyone else is so loud I want to stab myself in the throat with my wand."

Tom ponders it. He strongly considers telling her to leave, but his curiosity proves too strong. That, and the prospect of another potential ally.

"It's fine." He nods to the seat across from him. "Have a seat, if you wish."

"Thanks." She smiles widely at him and puts her trunk in the holder above her. "My name's Calliope Lafey, by the way."

Tom's eyes snap back to her. Lafey? As in Morgana Lafey? This was an interesting development. She would indeed be a useful ally.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle." He offers his full name.

The girl, Lafey, turns to him with wide eyes. She sinks into the seat and studies him as if trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle. It amuses him a bit that him sharing his name is what catches her attention. Lafey finally leans back in her seat, that curious look never leaving her eyes.

"Be careful giving out your full name." Lafey advises him. "They have power in them."

"How so?" He's intrigued by her choice of words.

"Names can hold power over someone of something." She informs the knowledge hungry teen. "Especially for different cultures and species. The Fair Folk particularly. For example; if you don't know the name of an object, than you can't summon it. Only people who _exclusively_ study it can do anything with that type of magic. And since it's rarely used or practiced, it isn't classified as light or dark magic."

"That is fascinating." Tom inwardly smirks at the information. "Have you studied it before?"

"Yeah, but I have my family books to reference to." Lafey shrugs and leans her head against the window.

Tom smirked at the news. He would have to keep a close eye on this one. She would be quite the ally.

 **~/^SKIP^\~**

Tom mused that the last thirty minutes will be interesting. Lafey and Tom look to the door when they hear it open. Abraxas Malfoy, in front as usual, freezes when he spots Lafey. She nods to him in greeting. He slowly walks in and sits next to Tom. Alphard Black, Santon Yaxley, and Ephrem Zabini follow behind him. They look from Lafey to Tom with uncertainty. Black sits next to her with Yaxley on the other side of him and Zabini sits next to Malfoy.

"What up?" Lafey greets them with a grin.

"Hullo." Black nods to her. "Alphard Black, a pleasure to meet you."

"Calliope Lafey." She extends a hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Black gives her a charming grin as he pulls her hands to his lips for a feather light kiss. She offers a shy smile, her face going a little pink.

"Santon Yaxley." Yaxley smiles curtly at her.

"Ephrem Zabini." He also offers a charming grin. "I've never seen you around before. Which house are you in?"

"I'm a transfer student from NYSM." Lafey admits. "I have to be sorted, actually."

"So you went to the New York School of Magic?" Black questions her.

"Yeah." Lafey replies. "It's right in the heart of the city."

"What sort of classes did you take?" Tom surprises his three 'followers' by speaking to her directly.

"AP Potions, AP Latin, French, AP Runes." Lafey begins. "Pre-AP Dueling, Arithmancy, Ministry Politics, and AP Self Defense."

"AP?" Black raises an eyebrow. "Pre-AP?"

"Advanced placement and pre-advanced placement." She explains. "Which means I'm higher in rank than anyone else my age and even some who're older. Instead of being sorted, students are placed in a class depending on gender and the student's own learning curve. I _was_ in the top one hundred."

"Out of how many students?" Black inquires.

"A little over fifteen hundred." Lafey admits, crossing her legs. "From ages five to fifteen. After that, students either transfer to a non-magical school or one of the 'Big Three' here in Europe."

"Why not Beauxbatons?" Malfoy interjects.

"Personal reasons." She brushes off the answer.

Tom's allies glance at each other and back to him, as if asking what they were going to discuss with Lafey there. She notices the looks and stands.

"Well, gentlemen, it was nice talking to you all." Lafey nods to each of them. "I guess I'll see you later."

And with that, their newest potential ally exits the cart. Zabini switches to the other side and they all look to Tom for some kind of explanation.

"She will be a useful ally." Tom admits to them.

"What if she's sorted into Gryffindor?" Yaxley asks, careful to keep his tone polite.

"Then she can recruit without catching anyone's attention." Tom smirks at them. "Right from under their noses."

"Is there anything we can do?" Black, always the most sure of himself, raises an eyebrow.

"Charm her over to our side, of course." Their leader's expression becomes calculating. "Black or Zabini, it doesn't matter who, one of you will woo her. That should sway her."

"Yes, Lord." The two give each other matching grins.

 **{*/~ SKIP ~\\*}**

Tom silently glares at the Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, as he sorts the first years. He absolutely detested the man. Dumbledore's suspicions of him grated at his nerves. The only teacher who was not charmed by him. When he got the chance, Tom would gladly take him down several pegs. Headmaster Dippet stands and walks forward to stand next to Dumbledore. His smile dims a bit as Lafey confidently walks forward, still wearing her sundress. Tom smirks at the audacity of the American who refused to wear the Hogwarts' uniform.

"This year we have a transfer student from The New York School of Magic!" Dippet announces to the school. "She shall be sorted and will be joining with the Fifth-Year class! I hope you embrace our American friend with open arms!"

"Lafey, Calliope!" Dumbledore's announcement of her surname causes the students to stare in shock.

She sits on the stool and has the hat placed on her head. Lafey scans the houses, briefly catching his eye. The hat is silent. Tom's eyes narrow at the girl. It shouldn't take this long for her to be sorted. He suspected the hat wasn't sure where to put her. A look of irritation crosses her face, but is quickly masked by indifference.

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat finally breaks the oppressive silence.

Lafey joins the cheering blue and bronze clad house. They welcome her with open arms. A devilish smirk spreads across Tom's face. Out of all of the houses, Ravenclaw was the more neutral of the four. Hufflepuff tended to either stay with their own and only tried to interact with the ravens or lions. She will, indeed, be useful. Tom shifts back to his followers. His forest green eyes find the silver of Lucretia Black.

"Befriend her. " He keeps it short. "She will be useful."

Tom cared little for the house separation, as long as id didn't interfere with his plans. Black's cousin also seemed to not care for it, so she would easily become acquainted with the girl. Now to business.

"How many more?" Tom eyes Zabini.

"Only two, but their families have reach." Zabini has a neutral expression. "They will spread your influence easily."

"Good, but I want triple the amount next time." He glares at him before moving to Malfoy. "Any news?"

"Most Pureblood families are obtaining marriage contracts for any child they have in Fifth-Year and above." Malfoy sounds a bit somber. "I am fortunate as to not have one yet."

"We shall discuss other matters later." Tom instructs them. "Yaxley, you keep an eye out for any potentials among the First-Years."

"Understood."

"Do not fail me." The dangerous look in Tom's eyes makes them shrink back a bit.

Tom might not have been a towering brute, but he gave off the same menacing presence of a predator. He could make the bravest of Gryffindors cower in fear with a single look. There was no doubt that he would accomplish great things. If he wanted to, he could topple empires or plunge the world into darkness. He could save the world or end it. A cruel smile formed on Tom's face. No one would impede his goals or prevent him from claiming his rightful place at the top. God help them if they tried.

 **Calliope POV**

Her indigo eyes study the staff and the members of her new 'house'. Most of them either ignore her or glance at her curiously. She figured it was because of the lack of uniform. Calliope had no intentions of wearing the ridiculous outfit. The way the British witches dressed was a disgrace to their kind. Robes? Really? At least wear something that doesn't reinforce No-Mags' stereotypes of magic. Unlike the rest of the magical world, the NAMG (North American Magical Government) was tied right into the No-Mag Gov't. The majority of them knew about the magical world, but it wasn't a huge issue. Most people happened to be accepting of them. Only incredibly religious 'if you're different you're going to hell' people or, ironically enough, scientists frowned upon those with magic.

Calliope hadn't wanted to go to yet another magic school, but her guardian had refused to sign the papers for her to go to a No-Mag school. So now, she finds herself stuck in a school, that doesn't even offer No-Mag classes, for three more years. Maybe she'll just cut it to two and graduate early. She snorts to herself at the thought, drawing attention from those around her. Well, she can always stir things up while she's here. A little chaos can be a good thing. These witches needed to open their eyes to the rest of the world, or they'll end up being cut off from modern society. All she needs to do is convince the rest of her generation.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! Oh, and Calliope's eye color is my profile pic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I decided that before I officially published the story, that I would have a few chapters to post right away. So I'll respond to reviews when I can at the beginning of the chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise**

"Regular talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Parceltongue"_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: All According to Plan**

 **~Tom~**

Tom expertly hides his distaste behind a charming mask when Slughorn wonders over to give them their timetables. The older man beams at his best student for four years running.

"Come to my office after your classes today." He instructs Tom as he hands out their papers. "I hope to see you with top marks, per usual."

"Of course, sir." Tom's smile, while menacing to his followers, is charming to those who don't know of his true nature.

"Potions and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw." Black smirks at the new schedule. "DADA and Charms with Gryffindor, Herbology and Ancient Runes with Hufflepuff, solo Arithmancy and that's it for me."

Tom's timetable was just a bit different. He had signed up for a couple of extra, advanced classes. He needed to gather as much knowledge as he could while at Hogwarts. Then he would travel for a few years while gathering more information and followers. After that, he planed on rising quickly to power through the Ministry. And people like Albus Dumbledore will learn their place beneath him. Tom glances at the Ravenclaws for a moment, studying the way Lafey interacts with her housemates. She's playing them almost as easily as Tom has played the staff, sans Dumbledore.

"She could've made a brilliant Slytherin." Zabini grins at the scene before them.

"But she can sway more now that she's with the ravens." Black replies lazily.

"Yaxley." Tom says curtly, not bothering to face him. "I expect your assignment done by the end of the week."

"Of course, My Lord." Yaxley answers immediately.

 **{*/~ SKIP ~\\*}**

Potions is the first class they attend. Tom and his closest followers stay at the back of the classroom. He sees Lafey take a seat near the front, next to a girl with dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, and olive skin. They seem to be in a deep conversation about something. Lucretia Black passes by, taking the seat to the immediate right of Lafey. She appears to chat easily enough with the girl Tom had been curious about. They quiet when Slughorn waddles up to the front.

"Today, class, we shall start with a review of what we covered last year." Slughorn uses his wand to conjure a white screen over the chalkboard. "After that, if we have time, we shall brew calming drought."

"Now then. . ." He waddles around the front. "What kind of potion can a brew with mistletoe and dragon's blood?"

Very few hands go up. Not many of them wanted to speak. Slughorn examines his students before deciding who to pick.

"Ms. Lafey." He nods to the girl who had _not_ put her hand up.

"Depending on the dragon, you could make a poison or the anti-venom." Lafey replies expertly.

Tom can feel a tad bit of pity for the girl. Judging by the interest in Slughorn's gaze, she had just set herself up to be apart of his 'collection'. Not that he really avoided the 'Slug Club'. Slughorn knew something useful about what he had been working on and Tom needed to find out what.

 **{*/~ SKIP ~\\*}**

Tom is a bit disappointed that none of his classes for the day are offering anything new. They're all just reviews of what they've learned the previous year. His thoughts kept drifting back to Slughorn. He wasn't sure what the man wanted to talk to him about, but it probably won't be anything hindering. The young genius can work around it if it is detrimental to him. That aside, he still had to start getting things into place so he can begin his plan.

He was starting to really think about his plans lately. After graduating he would travel for a few years while delving deeper into a certain few branches of magic, which he would specialize in. Then Tom would procure a place on the Hogwarts' staff as the Defense Against The Dark Arts' teacher. Since Dippet was already in his pocket, Tom would have no problem gaining the loyalty of the next generation. From there, with how many he expected to be loyal to him, Tom could become Minister by a landslide. And when he becomes Minister, he can make all the changes needed.

A school for Muggle-born students so they could learn the traditions and etiquette of the Wizarding World, classes in Hogwarts that included non-magical subjects since not all of the Muggle-born will want to stay within the Magical Community, and integrating into Muggle society better in case progressing technology becomes a threat. Not only that, but he needed to create a department in the Ministry working with Child Protective Services just in case any Muggle-born happen to be in a hostile environment. Now that he thought about it, an orphanage should be established purely for the Magical Community. Pureblood, Half-blood, or Muggle-born, they shouldn't be subjected to growing up in a non-magic place. It would also serve to help those Pureblood families who otherwise can't have children.

And of course, while doing all of that, Tom would work on building his magic and power even more. The perfect plan. Only one flaw, though he hates to admit it; Albus Dumbledore. Tom knew the old man could see through his mask. That will eventually be a hazard. Killing him was an option, but probably not the most _optimum_ decision. Discrediting Dumbledore, however, would be so much more gratifying and advantageous in the long run.

 _'What if the Muggle-born refuse to accept you?'_ That logical voice in the back of his mind whispers to him. _'A lone man with no visible connections to anything close to resembling family? They won't trust you farther than they can throw you. . . You need someone by your side to gain their trust.'_

That was true. He was inexplicably lacking support from any Muggle-born and a surprisingly large number of the Half-bloods. For a moment, Tom considered one of the Pure-blood women of his own house, but quickly dismissed it. He required someone from a more neutral house who could smoothly gain him partisans from the more biased houses. Tom ruled out Hufflepuff, as approaching any of them had the end result of them running away in tears. Gryffindor wasn't even a part of the solution. That left Ravenclaw.

Tom has a silver tongue that could convince an entirely happy person to jump off a bridge. Seducing a hormonal teen girl would be like child's play. He simply had to be a bit more cautious with the ravens, as they can probably pick up on when they're being manipulated. For the most part anyway. A Third-Year, Myrtle Warren, had been constantly staring at him like a lost puppy, but the dreadful girl would likely drive him to _ending_ her.

Perhaps he needed a second opinion on this. Later, her would ask Black, Malfoy, and Zabini about his options. Tom expected they would give him a bit of insight on the matter. But, to the subject at hand. He breezed through the open doorway, gaining the immediate attention of Slughorn.

"Ah, there you are my boy!" Slughorn beams at him, gesturing for him to join him at his desk. "Right over here. I've got a wonderful surprise for you."

"Yes, Professor?" Tom regarded the man with just a touch of suspicion. "What is it?"

He was not the type who was fond of 'surprises' and Slughorn's excitement set him on edge just a bit. The collector had something in his hands that was wrapped is light beige leather.

"Here it is." Slughorn held up the object. "Now, I trust you to be responsible with this, Tom. This object will help you make it to each of your classes on time and make sure you have plenty of time to get all of your work done. It's called a Time-Turner. For each time you spin it, you'll go back an hour. I need to warn you, however, not to go back more than five hours. Every test to attempt to go further than that has had. . _.unsavory_ results."

"I understand, Sir." By this point, Tom felt his interest piqued by the possibilities. "And I swear not to use it for anything other than my education."

"Good boy." He beams at Tom, praising him as if he's some kind of show dog. "That's all I wished to discuss with you. Have a good night, Tom."

Tom kept his mask in place as he nodded to the irritating man with a charming smile. He absolutely despised the man using his oh-so-common name in such a familiar manner. As if they were great pals. The ambitious young man would have to find a way to replace him later, perhaps even encourage him to take on an apprentice who could take over for him. Either way, the man had to go.

 **{*/~ SKIP ~\\*}**

Tom sat in a small circle of chairs with his three top subordinates. Black, Malfoy, and Zabini. All loyal, ambitious, and resourceful, but none with the drive to actually take charge. They needed, wanted someone to tell them what had to be done. Needed to feel useful, a part of something that could legitimately make a difference in the outdated chain of authority. That's why Tom chose them in the first place. That, along with the fact that each was just as deceptively charming as him and had the connections he needed to make progress.

"I want each of you to answer me honestly." Tom's announcement sets them on edge. "This is regarding my eventual take-over of the Ministry."

That helps them relax a bit, but they still seem anxious to the question he was about to ask. Black sat up a bit straighter in his seat, narrowing his eyes as he completely focused on Tom.

"If I were to be a candidate this moment with my current follower base, would I be elected?" Tom gazes steadily at his most loyal, never wavering.

"Of cor-"

"No." Black cuts of Malfoy. "You would be crushed."

Both Zabini and Malfoy stare at Black in shock and fear, but Black's eyes remain on their esteemed leader. The two of them look back and forth from them.

"Explain." Tom replies curtly.

"You have approximately thirty percent of the student population's support." Black gets right down to it. "With enough charm, you could gain the rest of the female population on your side, but that would make it about forty-five to fifty percent of them. Even then, that's still only a little over a quarter of the entire Magical Community. That includes Non-wizards and witches who have the ability to vote, like the Fair Folk, the Vampires, and the Werewolves. Like I said, you'd be crushed."

"So it is safe to say that I might need to have someone in one of the other houses on my side?" Tom raises a single brow.

"Yes, that's safe to say." Black responds with a nod. "And if that someone also had connections to the Fair Folk, Vampires, or Werewolves, that would also be beneficial, but not entirely necessary."

"How could I gain the support from those groups, myself?" Their leader narrows his eyes a bit. "What if my potential 'ally' from the other house attempts to gather support for themselves?"

"There is a solution. . ." Black relaxes back into his chair.

Beside him, Malfoy's eyes widen in shock. The blonde seems a bit apprehensive at the idea.

"A marriage contract?" Malfoy's voice is strained.

"It makes sense." Zabini acknowledges the thought. "Since most of the Pure-bloods are signing the bloody things left and right, acquiring one should be a breeze. Who, on the other hand, is the difficult part."

"That's what you suggest?" Tom is still speaking to Black.

"People tend to trust a 'Family Man' more than a single man who somehow manages to take charge seemingly overnight." Black replies bluntly. "Seduce her, come to a mutual agreement, blackmail her, as long as whoever you choose stays loyal to _you_ and helps promote your image."

"We have two more years then, to find select the right person." Tom informs them. "Preferably, someone from Ravenclaw, seeing as they're the neutral house."

"We'll keep an eye out." Zabini complies with his leader's orders.

* * *

 **Aaaannnndd that's a wrap! The conclusion of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and that I've lived up to the challenge that I have accepted. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I decided that before I officially published the story, that I would have a few chapters to post right away. So I'll respond to reviews when I can at the beginning of the chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise**

"Regular talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Parceltongue"_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Peeping Tom**

 **~Tom~**

A month. An entire month and Tom has made very little progress, with the exception of his grades. Yaxley managed to find nearly fourteen hopefuls from the small pool of First-Years, but that was half the amount of last year. He can't blame Yaxley though, as the Grindlewald had joined the war and started targeting Muggle-born families. There wasn't much Yaxley could do for that. Black and Zabini had narrowed down the choice to nineteen girls ranging from Third to Fifth-Year. Still too many for Tom to decide just yet.

The Time-Turner given to him by Slughorn had been very helpful to him. He can now arrive to each class effortlessly on time and finish his work uninterrupted. Not that his work is often interrupted. Those in his house knew not to bother him while he was occupied. Tom had been currently working on a new project. The brilliant idea came to him thanks to the Time-Turner.

He wanted, no, _needed_ to verify the end result of his little game. All he had achieved so far, the kingdom that he would create. . . Tom felt a great amount anticipation from this particular enterprise. The objective was simple enough. Tom was going to take a peek into his own future. To see all of his progress made him almost _giddy_.

 _'I wonder how well my plans unfold. . .'_ A sinister grin formed on his face. _'Beautifully, most likely. . .'_

There isn't a chance he'll fail. Failure is _not_ an option for him. He would succeed and become a legend. Tom's legacy would live on, especially since the 'marriage bond' solution had come to his attention. Yes, an heir was the perfect answer to carry on his lineage, just in case his _other option_ doesn't pan out. He made a note to himself that he should look more into his 'Horcrux' research.

Now his priorities were focused on his new drive; his future. It had taken nearly everyone of his contacts to accumulate the correct ingredients for his concoction. And that unique potion? Tom would have it ready by the end of the day. . .

 **{*/~ SKIP ~\\*}**

Black and Zabini had been acting strange all day. Almost as if they were avoiding their leader. The laid-back silver eyed teen barely even glanced his way. His long time friend, Zabini, avoided eye contact completely. Malfoy watched them with narrow eyes. Tom would have to speak to them tomorrow. Their actions could be a hazard, depending on whatever reason they might have for avoiding him.

Tom carefully carried his small bag as he navigated his way to the girl's lavatory on the second floor. He quickly made sure there was no one else there before turning to the large marble sinks in the middle of the room.

 _"Open"_ Tom hisses to the marble.

The sinks pop apart with a hiss, slowly separating and lowering into the floor. A hole the shape of an octagon is revealed.

 _"Stairs"_ The young genius watches in satisfaction as the hole widens and reforms into a staircase.

He felt content with the sterile walls and passages. Cleaning spells were easy to learn and use, so he'd made use of his time to tidy up. No need for a dirty workplace. Tom would rather not catch something.

Two more _"Open"_ s and Tom is sitting in the center of Salazar Slytherin's study. He has three doses of potion, each with a certain concentration depending on how far he would look. Five, fifteen, and twenty-five years into the future. His future was about to be laid out before him like one of his tests. The potion in question was made to send him to a certain time in the future where he would slip into his older self so he could observe, but not touch. He would feel, hear, and see everything his older self did.

 _'Bottom's up. .'_ Tom consumes the first dose, meant for five years.

 _ **~ Five Years Into The Future ~**_

 _Twenty-year-old Tom Marvalo Riddle sat back in satisfaction as he watched one of his formerly best follower continued to withdraw into seclusion. He honestly didn't want to have to tear down someone who had been so loyal to him, but Tom had no choice. Black had tried to steal his prize. The woman he picked to be by his side. The one person who he believed to be his equal. She could keep him in check, challenge him to become so much stronger than he already was._

 _"He's becoming increasingly isolated from everyone, even family." Zabini had been somewhat_ unhappy _with his former friend's situation. "He won't even look at or talk about Lucretia."_

 _"That's his own fault." Tom gives him a dark look._

 _Zabini does his best to hid his disapproval, but Tom can read him like a book. They know better than to question him._

'You have to teach him who's in charge here. . .' _A voice whispers at the back of his mind._

 _Tom ignores the voice, as he usually does. It was the darkest parts of him rising to the surface, demanding his attention. But he pushes it away. . . Still. . It feels as though he's missing a part of himself. . .Perhaps_ she _would help fill that hole._

 _"How much longer?" Tom changes the subject._

 _"Five, maybe six years." Zabini seems to be a bit too pleased. "Less if you want to get more votes by marrying."_

 _"Then less." A cruel smile spreads across his face. "Not long now. . ."_

 _Zabini recoils as if he's been struck, but Tom doesn't care. He only wants his_ pawn _to stay in his place. That's all they were to him; pawns. They were his puppets, and Tom the puppeteer. He couldn't have them severing their strings. Harsh laughter escapes him. Zabini physically recoils this time._

 _"Leave me." His voice is devoid of emotion._

 _Zabini scrambles to leave while tying to stay as composed as he can. Tom smirks after him, looking every bit like the cat that ate the canary. He had made a great deal of progress on his end-game. Three Horcruxes made so far, four more to go. Everything was going according to plan. Only a handful of things left to do now; the marriage, his Horcruxes, an heir, and the support of the Magical Creatures._

 ** _~ Present Day ~_**

The fifteen-year-old sat for a moment in silence as he contemplated everything he had just experienced. So Black had tried to take something from him? Tom couldn't imagine one of his three most loyal fri- _allies_ betraying him. The easy-going boy had never disobeyed him, though he might have questioned his decisions, but that was _why_ Tom needed him. He needed someone to actually tell him when he was being impractical or making a horrible choice. Having Black beside him would be beneficial, not detrimental. So why did his future self gain such a grudge for him?

Now he definitely needed to discuss the issue of his avoidance with Black and Zabini. Tom couldn't afford for either of them to become so isolated. With that in mind, Tom tipped back the next portion.

 _ **~ Fifteen Years Into The Future ~**_

 _No matter what Tom did he couldn't seem to fill that hole inside of him. The voice had grown so much more insistent over the years. Sometimes he listened. After all, the ideas the voice gave him weren't too bad. If his pawns fell out of step, a small Crucio corrected it easily. He never kept it on them for longer than a few seconds, but that was enough to get his point across._

 _His inner circle no longer contained Zabini or anyone from the Black family. Not after how he had isolated Alphard Black so completely. Not that he didn't deserve it. Tom growled to himself for a moment. None of his plans were turning out right. The woman he married, as planed, gave him a single male heir. Tom hadn't touched her since, as he didn't want to further dirty himself. She had tried on multiple occasions to convince him that he 'needed to stop' or that he was 'driving himself crazy'. A quick Crucio here and there taught her to keep her mouth shut._

 _One of his only succeeding plans was the Horcruxes. Five down, two to go. Over time his appearance had changed, but not for the better. His skin had become sickly white and his hair began to fall out. Tom, however, didn't care too much about his looks. Why would he want to appear like that filthy Muggle father of his?_

 _His wife had been acting strange lately, not that it was anything new. She seemed to be cautious around him, doing her best to keep_ his _son out of sight. Zabini, while no longer a part of his circle, stuck around to keep an eye on the woman. Tom might've been lost in thought more often than not, but he didn't miss the looks they passed when they thought he wasn't watching. Fools. He was_ always _watching. The newly named 'Lord Voldemort' let them have their fun for now. But if it ever threatened his legacy or mission, then he would permanently remove them from the equation._

 _"Bring in Zabini!" Tom impulsively demanded of his currently present followers, or 'Death Eaters' as they were called._

 _His wand hand itched to fire off the curse he had been known for ever since it had become one of the spells he used most often. The Cruciatias Curse certainly kept his 'Death Eaters' in line and those who rebelled from disagreeing with him. Zabini was long overdue for this lesson._

 ** _~ Present Day ~_**

 _'What?!'_ Tom's mind was on overload from all of the information that it had to process.

That- That couldn't possibly be right, could it? His future self was _torturing_ his _loyal_ followers. And calling them ' _pawns_ '?! His mind just couldn't wrap itself around the images. There was no way he could become like that _monster_! And. . . He had a _wife_. A wife who tried to stop him, to help him. What had she said? Oh, yes, that he was 'driving himself crazy'. What did he do that made him that way? Tom searched his mind for an answer he already knew. _Dark Magic_. That had to be the reason.

He needed to cut back on it, he knew. To be so much more cautious with it. Otherwise, he'd go insane and that couldn't happen under any circumstances. Whatever problem that had arisen between himself and Black needed to be resolved. If he lost both Black and Zabini, it was over. Then he had to determine who his future wife is. Tom's older self had thought about her, but never conjured a face. It would remain a mystery to him. For now anyway.

Dread crawled down his spine as he examined the last dose of potion. He strongly considered dumping it out onto the dirt and being done with it. Tom sensed that the final scene was going to be so much worse than the last one, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. Hadn't he been curious to see what would happen? This feeling of. . _.fear_. . threw him off. Tom hadn't felt it since he discovered his magic. It made it feel as if he was little more then a helpless babe.

Tom _had_ to know.

 _ **~ Twenty-Five Years Into The Future ~**_

 _He only went by Lord Voldemort now. His face had become snake-like and his eyes had become blood red, contrasting sharply with his moon white complexion. None of his followers disobeyed him now. Zabini was dead, Voldemort's wife had fled with_ his _son to America. The rat, Zabini, had gotten her pregnant. Lord Voldemort only regretted not being able to kill the woman who sabotaged him so entirely. He had experienced a great amount of satisfaction in torturing the traitor, Zabini, to death._

 _But Lord Voldemort would let the pathetic wretch keep her filthy country. He had no use for it. All of his Horcruxes were complete, so he could wait a few decades as he continued to gather his forces before taking them down. Dumbledore, however, was first on his list. The meddling old fool had to die. His time in this world was over._

 _Lord Voldemort's plans had evolved over time and grown. None of his young, foolish ideas would cut it. Every Muggle and Muggle-born had to die. Their corrupted veins were a stain on the Magical Community. Most of the Magical creatures, the Dark ones anyway, kept to his side. The Fair Folk, for whatever reason, had completely retreated from Europe and were either in America or the Never-Never._

 _Every Pureblood family, minus Weasley, Potter, Black, Longbottom, and Bones, joined his side. He, however, had the advantage. Those pesky 'Light' families refused to kill any of his Death Eaters. They only had the intent to stun and imprison them. Voldemort saw them as a small nuisance, not a real threat. The 'Light' side was utterly pathetic._

 _His Death Eaters, however, seemed to be having a problem keeping the 'Light' side down. How could his pawns be so weak?_

'Perhaps it is because _you_ are weak. . .' _That damned voice hissed into his ear._

 _They just needed to be taught a lesson. . . He would call a meeting to remind them exactly who was in control here. . ._

 ** _~ Present ~_**

Tom panicked, clutching at his closing throat. His lungs burned as he struggled to force air into them. He felt like he was drowning beneath the weight of it all. This 'Lord Voldemort' had thrown away everything Tom had worked for.

"No." Tom says out loud, just so he can have something concrete to focus on. "I _won't_ let that happen. It can't get that bad. It _can't_!"

He refused to believe that was the future that he was heading for. Time was fluid, it could be changed, shaped to his will. Ground rules needed to be in place for him so he knew knew his own boundaries, though the thought of restricting himself wasn't very pleasant. No Cruciatias Curse, no matter what the circumstances were. Tom couldn't _ever_ call is loyal followers 'pawns' or 'Death Eaters'. Whoever had come up with that particular name had clearly not been in their right frame of mind. 'Lord Voldemort' was not allowed to exist. That deranged version of himself was out of control. And Tom didn't like unpredictable variables, even if that included his older self.

This moment would change everything. Tom would stick to his original plan and nothing else, while he slowed a bit when it came to delving into the Dark Arts. That addiction would not grow to make him become that _monster_.

* * *

 **There you go! Tom finally looks into the future! Okay, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, but I'm already working on it. Hopefully I'll have more words next time. ;) Anyway, don't forget to review, fav, or follow! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I decided that before I officially published the story, that I would have a few chapters to post right away. So I'll respond to reviews when I can at the beginning of the chapter. Hope you like it! This chapter is going to be from Calliope's view rather than Tom's. Just a head's up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise**

"Regular talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Parceltongue"_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Set It Off**

 **~Calliope~**

Almost a month into the school year and this place is starting to drive her up a wall. Her housemate, Jean Saunders, is way too perky for her own good. Calliope, Cali for short, bears the social interaction though. She needs to secure more people to her. They'd come in handy later in life. There is one good thing though; She has become close friends with Lucretia Black, a Fifth-Year Slytherin girl, who could actually keep up with her hectic thought process. Basically, Cali spit out ideas and Lucretia gave her own input by getting more into detail about whatever they were talking about. Cali genuinely liked the silver eyed girl and felt grateful she had at least one _real_ connection.

The classes were far behind what she had been learning, so passing was a cake-walk. Slughorn, who made her uneasy for some reason, had constantly tried to get her to join his 'Slug Club'. Cali was more tempted to start tutoring the kids in the lower years, and some of those kids were more biased than the 'Pure-bloods'. Dumbledore kept giving her weird looks when he thought she wasn't paying attention and it made her suspicious. The transfiguration professor needed to keep his nose in his own business.

But then again, like many others, he could be concerned with her connection to Morgana Lafey. All the stories told of her, save her family journals, painted her in a harsh light. Morgana wasn't evil. That was a common misconception. She had simply been a strong-minded, intelligent woman who was born to a time that looked down upon that sort of behavior. So they spoke of her like she was some kind of harlot, or that she had some type of contagious disease. It made Cali ill to think that if she had lived then, she would no doubt be treated the same way.

It wasn't like that anymore, thank goodness. Or at least it wasn't as bad. Cali knew no one would ever give her any kind of public position since she was a woman, but that didn't mean she couldn't pull a few strings from behind the curtain. The limelight wasn't the place she wanted to be anyway. She couldn't care less if her name went down in the history books, as long as she made a difference in Britain's backwards Magical Community.

Lucretia was the only one she trusted that ambition with. In hindsight, she should've known that choice would come back to bit her in the ass. That was why instead of peacefully studying in the library, she found herself being questioned by Alphard Black and Ephrem Zabini. They both sat across from her, facing her while making a sort of triangle between them. Cali could see Lucretia, or Lucy as she had started calling her, peeking at them from behind the nearest bookshelf with a genuinely apologetic expression on her doll-like face. The girl with wine colored hair, however, had already forgiven her. Felt irritated at being cornered, sure, but she understood and respected that family loyalty.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Her tone is polite, yet full of ice. "Lord Black? Lord Zabini?"

"Actually, Lady Lafey, it is the two of us that can help _you_." Damn Alphard and that silver tongue of his. "Am I correct to assume that you already know who spoke to us?"

"You are, though I do admire her family loyalty." Cali knew two could play at this game. "What is it, exactly, that you think you can 'help me' with?"

Silvery grey meet soft moss green, as if they were silently communicating. Ephrem nods, ever so slightly to Alphard, who nods back. They both fix their gaze back on Cali with a determined look in their eyes. She frowns at them and waves a hand, gesturing for them to get to the point.

"You desire to change things in Britain, correct?" Ephrem speaks up, his voice like silk.

"Perhaps." Cali replies curtly.

"We can help you do that." Alphard slides to the edge of his seat, back straight. "But first, we would like you to answer a few questions for us."

"Go on." The Lafey heiress doesn't hesitate. "Ask away."

"Do you have interests in any particular branch of magic?" Alphard questions her.

"I'm currently an expert in Soul Magic." Cali begins, answering his question honestly. "Dueling, Potions, and Herbology are on my list to study more in depth. Ancient Runes too, if I can."

Her answer seems to please them. They share a look and immediately jump right back in.

"How many languages do you speak?" Ephrem most likely remembers the classes she listed on the train.

"Fluidly, I speak three." She replies. "English, Latin, and French, but I can read Greek."

From there, they fired question after question at her, taking turns so each could process what inquiry lined up with each response. After some time, her inquisition became the three of them making cracks at each other and all of them laughing at one another. Despite the way they ambushed her, Cali felt herself befriending the snakes. Alphard and Ephrem didn't seem like two people who followed anyone they didn't wholeheartedly believe in. Lucy had left the second they began laughing at each other. Cali didn't mind. She would talk to the girl tomorrow.

"Final question." Ephrem is the first to recover. "Would you accept a marriage bond in order to further your goals?"

"Are you asking?" Cali, despite doing her best to remain unaffected, can feel her entire face heat up.

"No! Not me!" His olive skin flushes as well. "Not that I wouldn't be unhappy with it, but- uh. . Help me?"

"Smooth." Alphard smirks, though his cheeks are also a bit pink. "We don't mean anyone in particular, just as a general question."

"No." Her reply surprises, but they seemed to have expected it to some degree. "When I marry it will be . . for love, not as stepping stone for my own goals or anyone else's. My family might just end with me, but I refuse to be partner to someone who does not respect me or is simply using me, nor will I curse anyone else with that same fate."

Both stare at her in awe, as if they were truly seeing her for the first time. As heirs to two of the most ancient and noble houses, they knew the pressure of carrying on their family legacy. Though of the three of them, only Ephrem would become the Head of his family. Cali certainly had her priorities in order. If anything, she'd either adopt an orphaned No-Mag kid or take on an apprentice. She'd do it when she was ready and not a moment before.

"Well. . ." Alphard speaks up after the silence. "We, or the person we represent, would like to gain your support. Having you backing us, Riddle, would greatly help our cause."

"If _Riddle_ wants my backing, then he has to be the one to ask for it." There's a somewhat amused expression on her face. "I'll help depending on what his ambition is."

"Fair enough." Alphard nods in acceptance.

"Indeed." Ephrem agrees with him.

"Any more questions, gentlemen?" Cali crosses her arms across her chest.

"I believe we're done here." Alphard stands.

"Shall we go, then?" Ephrem gives a solemn nod to his silver-eyed friend.

The wine-haired American watches them go with a thoughtful expression. So Riddle needed more supporters? That was fine with her, so long as he wasn't some kind of extremist. If it was one thing she couldn't stand, it was some overbearing person doing their damnedest trying to shove their beliefs down everyone else's throats. Cali sighs to herself and puts away her neglected book. She'll have to pick it up tomorrow. After speaking to Lucretia. That was sure to be fun. For now, Cali will just sit and wait for Riddle to come to her. In the meantime, she could focus on expanding her influence and knowledge.

* * *

 **Hi! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm in the middle of a lot of other stuff. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. Review and Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loyal readers! Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is going to focus a lot more on Tom and Co. Calliope might enter or be mentioned, but I feel like I've spent a bit too much time on her. She is, however, very important to the story. Young Tom is so much fun to write! Okay, so here you go! Read on!**

 **Oh, and I haven't made the final decision on who'll be paired with Tom so I'll let you guys decide.**

 **Tom Pairing Options:**

 **1) An OC (Male or Female as long as the OC you submit is realistically compatible)**

 **2) No one**

 **3) A Canon Harry Potter Character (Be Reasonable)**

 **Calliope is not a choice (Unless you REALLY want her to be) because I have plans for her. She'll either be with Ephrem Zabini or Alphard Black.**

 **Have Fun deciding! I'll announce the decision in my 7th or 8th chapter depending on how long it takes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid**

 **~ Tom ~**

The teen prodigy sat stiffly in the arm chair not too far from the opening into the Slytherin Common Room. He had not had the opportunity to confront his two followers since his revelation nearly a week ago. Black and Zabini continued to dodge him or avoid speaking to Tom altogether. Tom, by observing them from a distance, had come to the conclusion that their avoidance hadn't entirely been on purpose. Asking (Interrogating) several other students who caught sight of the pair on a daily basis had confirmed this conclusion. He expected it had something to do with potential Marriage Contracts, though he never believed that they would so readily delve into the mission. It made him feel proud, and a bit smug, that his fri- _allies_ took finding someone to be at his side with such focus.

The opening swings inward, revealing Black, Zabini, and Malfoy. Their conversation must be quite interesting, as they hadn't noticed him.

"- _prefer_ it, but she doesn't have to be from the raven house." Zabini is trying to convince either one or both of them.

"Two lions and a handful of 'Puffs?" Malfoy scoffs. "That's absurd, he'd never go for them."

"I have more than a dozen viable sources that say otherwise." Zabini scowls at him. "Each of them were observed intently and chosen for a reason."

"Look, it doesn't matter, does it?" Black cuts in with an indignant expression. "We each selected a number of potentials and now we just need to go through and narrow them to six. _Don't_ look at me like that, Abraxas! You only selected three!"

"I simply have higher standards for our esteemed leader." Malfoy sniffs. "You chose how many? Nearly a dozen. And this buffoon, lions honestly, picked nearly the same amount. Keep the ones _I_ chose and the two of you narrow down the other three."

"Not a-!"

No!" Black interrupts Zabini, stepping close to Malfoy. "That _is not_ how we do this. We shall only promote two each, no more, no less, and _then_ reveal our selections to-"

Zabini, the first to spot Tom, promptly hauls Black away from Malfoy. His face has paled. Black turns to scowl at him before catching the look. Malfoy and Black quickly spin to see Tom staring them down. Now Tom can see the scroll in Black's hand. They stare at him in silence for a moment.

"Well?" Tom gestures for them to sit with one raised brow.

Malfoy composes himself first, sliding into a seat on the large couch across from Tom. The other two silently occupy the other two cushions. Tom folds his hands in his lap. He raises a hand to gesture for one of them to speak up. Black goes first.

"We've narrowed down the candidates to twenty-three." His silver eyes flash to Malfoy for a moment. ''No need to worry, we'll-"

"I assume that the scroll you're holding is the list, then?" There is no beating around the bush.

"Yes, that's correct." Black holds the scroll in his lap so that it's more visible.

Their leader holds out a hand, as if to be handed the parchment. He raises a single eyebrow at Black when he doesn't immediately hand it over. Silver eyes widen just a fraction. Black, in one fluid motion, stands, slips the scroll into Tom's waiting grasp, and sits back down.

"I shall look them over." He tucks it into his robe. "After I'm done, I will have narrowed it down to five. The three of you will asses each of those remaining in full detail before reporting back to me."

"Of course, Sir." Malfoy shoots a smug look to Black.

"In the meantime, keep a close eye on the other houses." A smirk crawls onto his face. "Black, Zabini. Follow me."

The smug look on Malfoy's face falls into a mask of indifference. Tom swiftly gets to his feet, exiting the room with the two followers at his heels. He has no patience at the moment, despite his calm outward experience. His two most loyal needed to be spoken too, although he isn't sure where to start. The uncertainty is a first for him and Tom can't help but feel uneasy about it. Masking that is as easy as breathing for him. Less than a handful of his closest followers can detect the slightest of expressions on his marble-like face. Black and Zabini can spot it easily enough, but wisely choose to not comment.

They simply trail behind him to their shared room. Malfoy, though it was his room as well, would keep his distance until allowed in by Tom. As prideful as the white-haired heir was, he knew not to cross the prodigal young man. Even though he's little more than a boy, he has more power than most. Because he worked for it, clawed his way up from the very bottom to achieve what he has. And now that he has that _power_ , there's not a chance of him giving it up. Tom will be great. He will give his name (Tom is just so painfully _plain_ ) a bright new meaning.

But first, the issue at hand.

Black and Zabini sit on the edge of Malfoy's bed with their backs straight. Tom stands before them, imposing even at his five-foot-seven. All four of his closest advisers are taller than him ( _No_ , he doesn't have an issue with it).

"The reason I need to speak with you, is because we need to discuss our current power structure." Tom begins, his hands folded in front of him. "We have left this unattended for too long."

"If I may. . ?" Zabini's eyes are narrowed. "What exactly are we deliberating?"

"The network we have established, but have not verbally confirmed." Their leader replies curtly. "Our group has need of a proper chain of command and a name. I, of course, will be at the head of this. The two of you will each be my second in command, overseeing different branches."

Zabini leans back with a contemplative expression. Black merely blinks at him, caution in his liquid silver eyes. A look passes between the two. Neither one of them want to presume, but questions need to be asked. Black, who is one of the only people in his group who thinks to challenge him, decides that he needs to tread carefully here.

"What 'branch' would we be in charge of, respectively?" Black raises an eyebrow.

"I would put Zabini in charge of finances and you in charge of 'Auror' section." There is confidence and conviction in his voice. "Malfoy will be any political obligations that we might need to deal with."

"What will _we_ call our group, then?" Even though they spoke at length about plans for the future, Black had never heard Tom say 'we'.

"I was contemplating that." The young genius says as a proud grin stretches across his face. "I believe the 'Midnight Guild' is most suitable for our goals."

"A Guild?" Zabini nearly falls over in shock. "There hasn't been a Guild in nearly five-hundred years!"

"It's not exactly banned, but the Ministry will do everything it can, legal or otherwise, to stop us." Silver eyes scrutinize Tom as his brows furrow. "They will see us as a threat to their power and influence. Just look at what they did to the Dragon's Guild."

Tom nods sagely, his smile still in place. "That opposition is exactly why I need you two as my right and left hand men, respectively. I have some ideas for who else I will give a higher position of power, but I wish to discuss with you before a decision is made."

"With all due respect. . ." Zabini recovers. "Why ask either of us in the first place? Why not just go to whoever it is you have in mind and converse with them?"

" _Because,_ the two of you shall be my advisers from now on." His proclamation stuns them. "As the Midnight Guild will be my legacy, my mark - _our mark_ \- on the Magical Community, I need to make sure that I have the absolute loyalty from those under me. What sane person would have loyalty to the kind of leader who treated his comrades as little more than cannon fodder?"

And that, indeed, is a speech for the history books. Of course they knew Tom was a highly charismatic and charming person when he wanted to be, but they could see the sheer determination and honesty in his normally unreadable eyes. If he kept making such speeches, it was possible that even the brash Gryffindors would look to him.

"It would be my privilege to work along side you." Black's stunned expression shifts to that of unwavering loyalty.

"What he said." Zabini has that same look.

From the moment they met him on the train, they could sense Tom's power and ambition. It had been clear that they could either join him or be left in the dust of an old, obsolete society. Tom will change everything. He will uproot the very foundation and replace it with his own, more sturdy, building blocks. First step; build a Guild from the ground up. That is going to be so much harder than they think it will. The next step, no doubt, will be to replace the corrupted Ministry with Tom's own Guild. Perhaps it would take years or decades, Tom might not even be alive to see it happen, but they would accomplish it.

 _'As long as I hold myself together. . '_ Tom thinks to himself.

 _Deep bellow the school, a large golden reptilian eye blinks open. The nearly glowing orb shifts down to see a human figure standing before it, wearing a thick cloth to cover their eyes._

 **"What do you want, rodent?"** _A guttural voice rasps to the heavily clothed figure._ **"Do you wish for me to eat you?"**

 **"No."** _The figure's voice is high-pitched, like those of a nail being dragged across a chalk board._ **"I am the Heir of Slytherin and you have some work to do, Basilisk."**

* * *

 **Well that's it for now! Don't forget to review! I really hope you guys like how the story is going so far! As for the 'Dragon's Guild', I will be adding the back story to later chapters so don't fret! Tom's got a long road ahead of him and he's going to need Alphard and Ephrem beside him if he's going to fulfill his goals! Tell me if you like it, don't like it, or if you think I'm doing okay so far!**


End file.
